Junior
Junior was a male Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears in the Jurassic Park series. He inhabited the island of Isla Sorna and was the son of a female Tyrannosaurus named Buck. Junior was born shortly before the Isla Sorna incident, then grew up to be a major factor in Grant's expedition to Isla Sorna. After the islands of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna are declared sanctuaries, like Rexy does on Nublar, Junior becomes the dominant dinosaur on Sorna. Biography Junior was born in 1996 on the island of Isla Sorna to a female Tyrannosaurus named Buck, while the father died earlier. Junior was born in the wild jungles of Sorna, sometime as InGen began abandoning the island. Junior grew up on the island, being nursed by Buck in the typical natural setting for a T Rex upbringing, and Junior shared a very close bond with Buck, which John Hammond suggested as he believed Tyrannosaurus parents had such a relationship with their young. While living on Isla Sorna in his youth, a team of mercenaries working for Biosyn, a rival of InGen, began hunting and capturing dinosaurs, with the mercenary leader, Dieter Stark, hoping to capture Buck. As such, Stark raids their nest and captures Junior, deliberately and cruelly breaking the young T Rex's leg and keeping him tied up to lure Buck out. However, Doctor Ian Malcolm, who accompanied Stark, rescues Junior, resets his leg, and releases Junior back to Buck. At the same time, as Malcolm is captured by Stark, a Spinosaurus named Spino and a Velociraptor pack fiercely ambush the mercenary camp and kill most of the mercenaries, allowing Malcolm to escape. In the carnage, Buck corners Stark and traps him, then allows Junior to attack, kill and eat Stark, the young dinosaur making his very first kill as he now starts learning to hunt. Junior continues growing up on Isla Sorna, becoming a full grown Tyrannosaurus after a few years, when young Erica Kirby accidentally lands on the island, and her father, Paul Kirby, brings Doctor Alan Grant to the island to search for her. Buck encounters Kirby and Grant and engages Spino in a fierce battle, but in the fighting, Buck is overpowered and killed by Spino. Afterwards, Junior eventually comes across Buck's corpse, and apparently mourns Buck's death, then seems to set out to avenge her. Junior keeps searching the island, and in the end, he finally catches up with Spino, who has cornered Grant, Kirby and Erica. The furious Junior aggressively attacks Spino, leading to Junior and Spino fighting in a ferocious battle. As the two titans fight, Junior gains the upper hand a few times, but is nearly overpowered by Spino. Luckily however, thanks to the interference of Grant, Kirby and even a Mosasaurus named Mosy, Junior finally overpowers and kills Spino, gaining his revenge. Junior notices Grant, Kirby and Erica, but simply looks at them and spares them before walking away, allowing them to escape the island. As Grant, Kirby and Erica leave the island with the US Marines on a beach, Junior stands on top of a cliff overlooking the island and lets out a triumphant roar. Afterwards, Isla Sorna is declared a sanctuary, along with Isla Nublar, and Junior continues to roam and dominate the island as king for as long as he lives. Personality and Traits Like Rexy, Junior was a very aggressive and ferocious carnivore driven only by instict and the capability to hunt. As a young ling, Junior was very dependent on Buck and was more harmless, constantly howling for Buck's help. As he grew up into an adult, however, he was an extremely aggressive and highly capable hunter, being very skilled and merciless in his hunting. However, Junior also possessed some very noticeable empathy and intelligence. He shared a very close bond with Buck and was very distraught over her death, and after clearly noticing Grant and Kirby, Junior decides to spare them, apparently grateful for their help. He was also extraordinarily intelligent, as he remembers many of the locations on the island and shows great skill in tracking. He also is able to deduce from teeth marks, as well as Spino's lost tooth that Spino was responsible for Buck's death, thus allowing Junior to personally seek out Spino. Trivia Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animal Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Monster Category:Chosen One Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Vigilantes Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Authority Category:Rogue Category:Serious Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Barbarian Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Orphans Category:Determinators Category:Survivors Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Loyal Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Nemesis Category:One Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful